Broken Dreams
by angelfire1
Summary: Dorothy has been on the run for a group that wants her to pay for her Grandfathers sins. Quatre and the others are determind to save her. Evan if it is from herself.
1. Chapter 1

I don not own Gundam Wing but it would be amazing if I did. (Cry's inconsolable) oh well... anyways enjoy the story.

Prologue

She was tired of the cold. She was tired of the pain in her right arm but mostly she was tired of being angry. It had been a long battle for her to want to give up, but she was ready. It was harder running then it would be to just give in and let them kill her. She couldn't go on any longer. She had been running for a month. She was sick and tired of running. Let them catch her, kill her. It had to be better then running never knowing what was going to be around the next corner. She was ready for death. She heard feet hurrying down the hall toward her rented hotel room and she didn't move. It was over, the door burst open and the face that appeared in the open space made her heart stir with it first glimmer of hope. Quatre Raberba Winner stood with weapon drawn staring at her and for the first time in almost a year Dorothy Catalonia felt safe and alive.

author's note:

kay this is just a little taste of the next story.


	2. broken fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. Or any of its character….. (I want Quatre!!!)

Ah hm where was I? oh yes please enjoy the show.

Chapter One

Dorothy Catalonia Granddaughter to one of the founding members of the Romafellor Foundation who had ruled over most of Europe for as long as one can remember was seated in a chair that was barely cobbled together in a room so shabby the hotel owner had been ashamed to give it to this obvious lady, but Dorothy had be tired and depressed and hadn't cared. If Dorothy was really honest with her self she still didn't care.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, this is a surprise. Come to finish me off?" Dorothy leaned back in the chair and dramatically flared her arms wide open.

"Miss Dorothy are you hurt?" Quatre asked concern in his voice.

Dorothy couldn't help herself, she laugh. That calm gentle voice that hadn't changed at all. A voice that still haunted her dreams and made her question her own emotions far more then was health for one so precariously perched on sanity.

"I am not wounded Mr. Winner. Go ahead take aim. I would rather die at your hand then theirs."

"I'm not going to kill you." Quatre said sounding slightly scandalized. He step farther into the room and another man joined him. His long brown braid whip around as the man swung his gaze around the room.

"Man, this is no place for anyone. No wonder the guy at the front desk was so pissed." The man walked right up to Dorothy and held out a hand.

"Duo Maxwell, here to bring you back to civilization." Duo smiled as charming as he could. The girl in front of him looked tired and defeated. She looked ready to give up.

"Civilization…… I don't think I want to go there. No in fact I am fine here. They are coming to kill me, soon I think. I am tired of living so I have decided to let them kill me." Dorothy smiled tiredly at Duo.

"Me and Q, we won't let them. We already took care of the ones that have been following you." Duo drop down to a knee in front of the slightly broken girl.

"Really?" her voice was like that of a young girl. The naked hope in her eyes remind Duo once more why he stay a Preventer. If was for girls like this.

"Come on Princess, Q and I are going to take you home. Relena is waiting for you, she is worried bout you." Duo swept Dorothy up in his arms and carried the broken girl down the stairs. Quatre sighed and quickly picked up Dorothy's bag. He quickly checked the room to see if he had left anything but it looked like she had never unpacked.

"Q- come on man lets go." Duo called down the hall way. Quatre sighed again and asked himself for the hundredth time why he was with Duo. Normally Duo's energy didn't bother him but today Duo was driving him straight around the bend.

Duo carried Dorothy out to the cab that had been waiting for them. The driver raised an eyebrow, but looked from Duo, to Dorothy, to Quatre and seems to decide that they were not kidnapping the girl so it must be alright.

Dorothy had closed her eyes the second Quatre had joined then. Duo leaned over the apparently sleeping Dorothy when they were almost to the air port.

"Umm Q, where are going to do with her once we get plant side?"

"We are going to take her to see Miss Sally. Relena will be waiting for us at Preventers Headquarters." Quatre leaned back and sighed.

"Then what happens?"

"We will protect her. It is all we can do now." Quatre said quietly.

"Was she always like this?" Duo asked referring to the brokenness that seemed to pelage the sleeping girl.

"No Dorothy is very strong when she is more rested she will be back to normal. She was on Libra, we fought. That is the true Dorothy." Quatre said quietly.

"She the one that stabbed you?" Duo asked in his face showing his shock.

"Yes." Quatre said softly he ran his fingers through Dorothy's hair. It was matted and looked dirty but it was still beautiful.

"And you're the one who volunteered to find her? Why?" Duo asked confused.

"She said she didn't have a home to go to. I should have believed her." Quatre said with a sigh. He was annoyed at him self. so much time had past, he could have done so much to help her if she had let him.

"Why Dorothy…. why didn't you ask us for help? You know we would have given you our protection if you had shown that you were in danger." Quatre sighed again. Duo looked from one blond to the other in slight confusion.

"Umm…….. Q?" Duo finally said unable to stop his curiosity, and after all he is known for speaking with out thinking so why stop a good thing?

"Yes?" Quatre responded not really liking the look Duo had on his face.

"You've got a thing for her don't you?" Duo asked grinning.

"What?!" Quatre almost jerked away from them both but it would have knocked Dorothy over and he froze just in time.

"You've got a thing for her. It all makes sense now. Trowa kept saying that you were trying to find her so that you guys could settle something. Well it's cause you like her, that you wanted to find her." Duo rubbed his hands together.

"AH man, wait till Hilde hears about this one." Duo snickered to himself.

"Duo, I forbid you to say any such thing to anyone. Dorothy is hurt, and scared. She dose not need to integrate too." Quatre spoke in the most authority's voice that he could.

"Awwww Q come on." Duo whined.

"Duo." Quatre said with a warning tone. The drive who was pretending to not pay attention before this point looked back startled at the blond young man who was reaching across the sleeping girl in the middle to pull on the other man's braid.

"Oww.. oww… okay, okay I got it sheesh. No need to pull out my hair." Duo extracted himself and frowned looking at his braid.

"Man I am going to have to redo it." Duo muttered the driver shook his head at the antics of the young people in his car.

"Duo, not another word." Quatre snapped at the end of his patients.

"We are approaching the air terminal." The driver announced before Duo could get himself into more trouble.

"Please take us to the Preventer hanger. We don't want to wake her.' Quatre requested his good manners restored instantly.

"Sure thing." The driver said taking them around the regular traffic.

"Your going to need some identification to go past this point." The driver warned.

"We'll be alright." Duo said shrugging and sitting back. The closer they got to the Preventer gate the slower the driver drove. Lowering his window as he approached a closed gate. The Preventer on duty stood hand on his weapon.

"Can I help you?" he said coldly. Leaning forward Quatre passed him two badges, Duo pulled out a third.

"I am Preventer Sand and this is Preventer Sword. We have clearance for an emergency flight to the Preventer Head quarts. Preventer Water is waiting for us." Quatre explained as the Preventer looked at his and Dorothy's badges.

"Is Sword okay?" the young man asked hesitantly. He was not use to seeing a beautiful girl lay so still.

"Yeah, she is just tired. Pulling long hours you know how it is." Duo said with a shrug.

"And you are?" the man turned his attention to Duo.

"Preventer Death." Duo said with a serious face.

"Duo!" Quatre snapped.

"Sorry… sheesh I am Preventer Dark. There are you happy." Duo muttered sulking. Quatre sighed again and the driver was hard press not to laugh at the blond man sitting diganal from him.

"Go ahead." The guard said handing back the badges. Quatre nodded his thanks and took his and Dorothy's badge and hid them again.

"I didn't know she had a badge." Duo looked at Quatre inquring.

"I was hoping not to have to use it. We didn't want to flash any more information about her until she is safely back on earth." Quatre said heaving another sigh.

"Please take us to hanger number 4." Quatre requested.

"Think we should wake her?" Duo asked reaching for Dorothy's shoulder.

"No, leave her. I'll carry her please take the bags." Quatre requested.

"Sure, no problem Q." Duo said plastering a silly grin on his face.

"Duo." Quatre warned again.

"What? I didn't do anything." Duo whined.

"Hmm? Where am I?" Dorothy suddenly murmured confused.

"It's all right Miss Dorothy. You're safe now." Quatre smoothed softly as he touched her shoulder. He blinked in surprised when he felt her emotions surge to the surface. Fear, confusion and happiness he couldn't explain. Dorothy raised sleepy gray eyes to look at him.

"Quatre? I dreamed that you came to save me; but I know that you would only want to hurt me. I stabbed you didn't I." Dorothy whispered her eyes looking watery.

"It's all right. We are going to go to earth. You'll be safe on earth. You have a lot of happy memories of earth don't you?" Quatre said dogging the questions.

"Yes I would like to go back to earth." Dorothy whispered. She licked her lips trying to wet them.

"There will be water on the plane. Here let me help you walk. When is the last time you eat?" Quatre asked concerned Dorothy hardly weighted anything as he helped her clime out of the taxi.

"I don't know." Dorothy answered trying to concentrate on where she was stepping. Quatre quickly paid the driver and then slipped in an extra hundred dollar bill.

"Please do not tell any one that you say her. She is in danger. We will protect her and do not want to see any one come to harm." Quatre said softly well aware that Dorothy was standing next to him. The taxi driver nodded quickly.

"Thank you. Miss Dorothy, we are ready to board. Duo can you double check the plane? I am going to get her settled." Quatre said turning his attention to the situation. Wrapping an arm gentle around Dorothy's waist Quatre carefully guided his prize toward the plane. Sleepily Dorothy followed.

'I hope that we can bring back the old Dorothy soon.' Quatre thought as he settled Dorothy into a seat and stood next to her. She looked younger that she had a year before but in some ways she looked years old then she was. He hoped that all of this time on the run hadn't damaged her too badly.

"Rest now; it will take us six hours to reach earth's orbit." Quatre said softly as he daringly reached forward and pushed some of Dorothy's hair away from her face. Dorothy smiled sleepily and settled back into the chair; her eyes closing almost immediately.

"We are all set. And we just got clearing for the tower." The Preventer assigned to the plane said over the loud speaker.

"Roger that all set in the back." Quatre said as he and Duo buckled in.

"Night Cat lady." Duo said cheerful as he settled back in his seat. Quatre shook his head. He didn't need an empathic ability to tell him it was going to be a really long ride.

Authors note:

Okay so as you can probably tell I try to do this all alone again. My sherry twins computer is broken and we are in different states so it makes it a little harder to track her down and ask for assistance in correcting mistakes. So if there are any mistakes please point them out and I will try to fix them. I know that Dorothy and Quatre are a little OCC….. and I promise that will change as the story goes on and Dorothy gets more of her sanity back …… and Quatre loses a little of his….. (hint this is foreshadowing)

And on that note I would also like to apologies now… chapters are going to even slower because I hurt my arm and can't type fast or well right now. It will probably get better cause I am on meds but no promises on a time table for the next chapter in either of my story's. I also apologies if any one gets more than one e-mail bout the change of the story….. I missed an important error and didn't realize it until after I had posted.

Any ways hugs and lots of thanks to all

Angelfire1


	3. Landing on Earth

Broken tears

Chapter two

Quatre resisted the urge to throw something at Duo. For the last six hours Duo had been hinting at something between him and Dorothy. Thankfully Dorothy has slept through the entire thing making Quatre wonder when the last time she had gotten any sleep but he shy away from thoughts like that right now he need all of his wits to keep from strangling Duo.

"Duo for the last time I am going to ask you to stop. We are approaching earth; I don't want to hear another sound out of you about Dorothy and I." Quatre said trying to sound authorities. Duo had been pushing his luck and if he kept it up he would not be going back to his girlfriend he would be on a one way trip out the air lock. Quatre had threatened him more then once with that kind of ending but Duo seemed incapable of taking a hint. Quatre knew that he was emotionally a mess but he could sense Dorothy's pain, it coursed through his own veins and made his head hurt. Quatre moved to touch Dorothy's shoulder and end up with a gun in his face. Only Quatre's own quick reflects saved him and the rest of the inhabitants of the plane from dying.

"It's alright Miss Dorothy. I won't hurt you. I wanted you to know we were beginning our decent to earth. Miss Relena is waiting to greet you at Preventer Head- Quarters. She is quite worried about you." Quatre said in a soothing tone as he kept his hand on the gun, keeping the safety locked. Dorothy blinked rapidly at him and then shoved back her hip long hair.

"Where are we?" Dorothy asked looking around the cabin.

"On our way to Prevent Head-Quarters in New Europe." Quatre said softly

"Why?" Dorothy seemed generally confused about this entire operation.

"You need to be protected. So we will protect you, after Miss Sally looks you over I would like you to return to space with me to the L4 cluster. If you decided to stay on earth you will be placed with one of the other pilots for a while." Quatre explained.

"Other pilots? You mean Yuy, or Barton?" Dorothy released the gun into Quatre's hold and sat up completely.

"Yes, or Wufie Chang and his partner Sally Po." Quatre said with a happy nod.

"Why can't you stay on earth?" Dorothy asked quietly

"I'm afraid I can't steal anymore time. One of my elder sisters is watching over the Winners but I'm needed back soon." Quatre explained. Dorothy nodded slowly she glanced at Duo blinking at him she tried to place him. Finally giving up she turned to Quatre.

"Who is that?" Dorothy asked confused

"This is Duo Maxwell… he is a pilot as well." Quatre explained. Duo having heard Dorothy's voice came to investigate.

"Yo Cat Lady…. Good nap?" Duo asked as he lounged against the seat in front of them. Dorothy looked startled for a minute then narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me a Cat Lady you long hair moron." Dorothy managed a haughty tone and a sneer but ruined the effect by sneezing. Quatre quickly removed his jacket and offered it to her.

"Are you cold Miss Dorothy? Please use my jacket." Quatre's good manners shone through him and Dorothy smiled slightly at him.

"You never change do you? your still kind to a person that grievously injures you…. a person who you demanded your friend rescue and a person you made get off a dying ship if only to prove to you that she was strong enough to live. Your kindness never fails to amaze me. In any other person I would claim such kindness made them weak……. But your kindness seems to only strengthen you……." Dorothy sighed and turned her attention to the ceilings

"I just don't understand you…. not one bit." Dorothy said it so convincingly that Duo just laughed at Quatre's startled expression.

"Guess she got you pegged hm Q?" Duo said smirking lightly and Quatre turned to look at him giving him a warning look.

"You." Duo exclaimed with a pointed finger "Have been around Heero for far too long. That or you naturally had a killer death glare that no one knew about. I am going to have to ask Trowa about this." Duo nodded to him self obviously already having the conversation in his head. Dorothy looked from Duo to Quatre in slight confusion.

"What is he talking about?" Dorothy asked Quatre looked cornered for a moment then smiled charmingly.

"I have no idea Miss Dorothy, I have no idea." Dorothy narrowed her eyes again but then shrugged it off she had more important things to worry about.

"How's your company doing?" Dorothy asked as she taping a finger against the arm rest of her chair. Quatre smiled warmly at her.

"We just started a new project that will allow us to be more of an assist to the colony itself. Not only were we mining in zero gravity but we were able to discover a way to convert the material we were mining into coal and other combustible substances. Now the colonies don't have to rely on shipments so strongly." Quatre frowned slightly

"Its not that we want to cut off the earth and colonies for natural resources but this kind of resource would actually be cheaper for the colonies in the long run because of transportation."

"And you had time to do all that and look for a lost girl?" Dorothy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not lost, hidden there's a difference." Quatre corrected softly

"And I wasn't the only one looking. I was the one that asked to come after you after we pin down your last location and figure out the new one. It didn't help that at first your destinations seemed so random finally we were able to piece together a pattern and then from there figure out which colony you would be jumping to next. It was obvious that you were skipping some because they were more colonies and there were more people in the way of a battle.

"You figured me out?" Dorothy sound half impressed and half disbelief.

"Um…. You were going to jump to earth soon…… we decided it would be easier to catch a hold of you in space then on earth. If you went to ground there wouldn't be much we could do to find you. Our expertise is space after all." Quatre smiled gently. Dorothy shook her head and sighed as she watched earth appear before her eyes.

"You never fail to amaze me Mr. Winner." Dorothy said with a tired sigh.

"So has Mr. Yuy made his move on Miss Relena yet?" Dorothy asked. Quatre sighed and Duo perked up.

"Not you too." Quatre groaned. Duo laughed

"Not yet but me and Hilde are working on a killer plan to get them together." Duo claimed.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled.

"Oh come on Q if we don't help them they will never get together." Duo said with a roll of his eyes. Dorothy giggled at both of them.

"Duo, Heero will not be happy if you try and fix him up with Miss Relena. We should just stay out of their affair." Quatre said shaking his head.

"They're having an affair!" Dorothy sounded slightly scandalized.

"What? No of course not…. Well I don't think they are." Quatre stuttered.

"They had best not be….. Miss Relena is the next generation if she and Yuy get pregnant the next thing you know ever girl under the age of 20 is going to trying the exact same thing." Dorothy said quietly almost sage like.

"Ya think?" Duo actually looked worried about the possibility.

"Maybe I should tell hil we gotta nixed that plan….. I mean it would probably be bad if we were responsible for a baby boom right." Duo scratched the back of his head. Quatre just groaned and Dorothy laughed.

"We are now entering the atmosphere please return to your seats." A female voice said over the radio.

"Ah, well we can talk some more when we hit the ground." Duo shrugged and started for the front of the plane.

"Is he flying the plane?" Dorothy inquired softly

"Duo? No just going to sit by the front door it's a precaution is all." Quatre was quick to reassure.

"Oh." Dorothy looked frightened but only for a moment then the shutters fell back over her eyes and she was Dorothy again.

"We have now docked at New Haven, please be advised that Major Po is awaiting your arrival." The female voice said.

"Miss Dorothy are you ready?" Quatre extended his arm out to her. She sighed and took it.

"Do you really think it will be safe here?" Dorothy questioned almost ideally.

"As safe as we can make it Miss Dorothy," Quatre paused her and then step to look her square in the eye.

"I swear to you Dorothy I will do everything to keep you safe, I won't abandon you. I will protect you with my life." Quatre risked putting his hand under her chin.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Quatre whispered the last part. Dorothy smiled slowly and almost sadly at him.

"Don't, don't through your life away for me…. If anything happens I want you to promise me that you will live….. that the promise I want from you. No matter what happens you will live….. that's enough for me." Dorothy's eyes slide past him to the run way where she could see a bit of a crowd gathered. Quatre frowned he could feel her sadness and her despair. It was like a living breathing thing inside her.

'I'll find a way to bring you back. I swear it.' Quatre thought fiercely.

Duo rocked slowly on his heels he could see Relena, Heero, Trowa, Sally and surprisingly Commander Une standing at the edge of the hanger. Relena and the Commander looked happy to see the plane but the longer Quatre and Dorothy were taking the less thrilled them seemed to be. Turning his head he could barely make them out. Quatre was standing in front of her and what ever he was saying seemed to just make her sad. He watched her shake her head negatively at something Quatre said then talk back. Her voice was far to light to pick up especially with the win blowing. He was kind of surprised that Quatre was touching her though he had been very careful not to touch her the entire time she slept on the plane, but here was Quatre with his hand holding her chin in place so that he could stare into her eyes. He watched Quatre square his shoulders slightly then step back a bit so he could lead them off the plane. Finally Quatre looked at Duo. Duo gave the go ahead sign and Quatre walked down first ever vigilant with a tired and sad looking Dorothy trailing behind him. The fact that neither hadn't let go of one another's hand didn't pass Duo's notice.

"What's taking them so long? Duo's been standing down there for five minutes all ready. If something was going to happen wouldn't it have happened by now?" Relena asked concerned.

"Quatre's talking to Dorothy." came Trowa's soft answer.

"Then they really found her this time?" Relena's entire face light up.

"She seems hesitant." Heero offered the others nodded in agreement.

"Do you think she didn't want to come back?" Relena began chewing on a nail she looked worried.

"She's probably frightened, the people chasing her were trying to kill her and came pretty close a couple of times, she's just warier of new surrounds." Sally said doctor tone firmly in place. Heero reached out an arm and gentle pulled Relena's hand away from her face. She made a face at him but stop chewing on her nails.

The trio slowly made their way towards the small group.

"Hiya Princess, three wearier travelers home and accounted for." Duo said with a smirk and a sloppy salute. Relena giggled at him.

"Hello Miss Dorothy." Relena said softly. Dorothy eyes meet Relena's for a moment.

"Hello Miss Relena, Master Quatre tells me that you were part of the effort to bring me home….. I…. Thank you." Dorothy said quietly her eyes seemed to breeze around the group.

"Hello Mr. Barton, you look well….. Hello Mr. Yuy." Dorothy greeted the other. They watch as Commander Une suddenly moved forward they all looked a little startled when Une pulled Dorothy into a tight and fierce hug.

"Mr. Traize would have never forgiven me if I had allowed his favorite cousin to die. You look tired Dorothy." Une said quietly having examined Dorothy as she had greeted the other. The other looked her over now. She looked like she was barely standing on her own. It hadn't escape Heero's and Trowa's notice that Quatre was probably the only thing keeping Dorothy on her feet, she was terribly thin, he clothing hanging off of her and her face was pale and drawn, her check bones proment.

"When was the last time you had a decent solid meal?" Sally demanded she reach forward and was slightly surprised when Dorothy shied away. Quatre tightened his hold slightly and shook his head negatively.

"This is Sally Po, she's a doctor." Quatre said softly, Dorothy nodded.

"Hello Miss Po." Dorothy responded softly.

"Meal?" Sally demanded again. Dorothy shrugged no committing, to be honest she wasn't completely sure when she had eaten last or even what day it currently was.

"I am uncertain." Dorothy finally answered. Duo light up quickly

"Can we take her to that burger joint? The food there is amazing it would tempted a saint into eating!" Duo rubbed his hands together greedily.

"But we have Miss Relena with us…. We are bound to make a lot of noise, and we are trying to hide and guard Miss Dorothy, maybe take out would be better." Quatre protested softly.

"Duo and Trowa think you can pick up a bunch of burgers?" Heero gave them both a look.

"It would probably be safer then take out." Trowa agreed.

"Miss Dorothy what would you prefer?" Quatre said softly rubbing a hand unabrusitive against Dorothy's back.

"I would like some tea actually." Dorothy said sounding tired.

"Of course Miss Dorothy, why don't we go inside and get you settled." Quatre started to lead her forward when her legs finally gave out. Reacting on instincts, the ones that had kept him alive as a pilot, he lunged to catch her in his arms. Turing worried eyes to Sally he voiced the concern on everyone's mind.

"Sally is she going to be all right?"

Authors note: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated, I am a horrible human being I hadn't even realized how long it had been……. I have been having a really hard time getting this to flow…. I mean two years and I only got seven pages…. I know how its gonna end but that doesn't really help me out now….. please be patient I promise I will work on it!

Hugs…. Angela!


	4. Broken open

I own nothing I swear!

Last time on Broken:

"Sally is she going to be all right?"

Dorothy's eyes fluttered but as they had for the last three hours they did not open. Dorothy appeared to be trapped in her nightmares, and they seemed to be visions… it was clear why she hadn't been sleeping.

'Cold…. So cold…. Where am I? What's going on…..? ?' Gun shots wiz by the pain explodes in her whole body. Dangers have to run have to hid, agony darkness stealing over.

"She's been unconscious for hours. Are you sure we shouldn't try to wake her?" a soft warm voice washed over her entire body.

'Quatre….. it was Quatre…. Need to reach for him. Where was he, he was near,' Dorothy thrashed trying to find Quatre.

"She seems more restless then she was a minute ago." Another concerned voice added.

"Her brain activity has increased. She's probably trying to regain consciousness." Answered a firm voice.

"Miss Dorothy can you hear me?" Quatre's voice echo in her mind, and then she felt it a touch and her eyes sprang open on their own accord.

"Run. Have to run." Dorothy struggled to sit up. Quatre wrapped an arm around her frame to hold her still.

"Miss Dorothy, are you all right?" Quatre questioned. Dorothy's frantic movements slowly then stopped.

"Quatre? Where am I? How did I get here?" Dorothy questioned.

"You collapsed. I carried you to the med wing on the Preventers base. We're in New Europe at the Preventer headquarters. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Are you all right?" Quatre questioned again.

"Just peachy." Dorothy responded dryly.

"Dorothy, Can you tell us why those men were hunting you?" Anna Une leaned against the counter and looked concerned.

"My inheritress, after Grandfather's death, then the end of the war things were a bit chaotic. I wasn't even informed that I had inherited the entire estate. I mean I am not the only Grandchild left. Grandfather apparently believed that if anything happened I would be the one to continue on in his place, he was wrong of course but he didn't know that. One of my cousins tried contesting the will but it is iron clad. The estate belongs to me, I'm honestly not certain which of them hired the tracker but they must have paid a large amount. No matter where I went they followed. The last time they caught up to me they must have been getting impatient; they opened fire in a crowed space port. I got hit once then managed to escape. They were not so lucky, opening fire in a spaceport wins you a one way ticket to Preventers." Dorothy said shrugging her shoulders.

"What about the two outside your hotel?" Duo asked leaning forward on a chair.

"I don't know. I guess the tracker could have hired more muscle but I was almost positive he was caught in the space port but I could have been mistaken." Dorothy said shrugging again.

Heero and Relena chose then to renter the room. Relena carried a tray with a cup of tea on it.

"We thought… well Heero thought it would be best if we made the tea instead of getting someone else. We figured it was safer that way." Relena said as she set the tray on top of a table next to the bed. Dorothy smiled gratefully. Watching Relena fuss over Dorothy Heero caught Quatre's eye and shifted his eyes back, Quatre nodded and slip unobtrusively away. Trowa, Duo and Wufei joined them.

"According to some Preventer's sources, there is a hit out for Dorothy, we just got confirmation." Heero said softly keeping an eye on Relena.

"For how much?" Trowa questioned.

"6 million credits." Heero answered, Duo let out a soft whistle.

"That's a lot of dough man. Anyone who is anyone is gonna be gunning for her. Maybe just having her stick with one of us isn't gonna be enough." Duo said shaking his head. Heero sighed softly.

"Perhaps it would be best if you take Miss Relena way. She will be in danger here." Quatre said his eyes on the bed watching Dorothy and Relena chat softly.

"Quatre, I doubt I could strong arm her away." Heero said dryly.

"It's admirable that she is worried about a friend but she is a liability. She will only endanger Dorothy by remaining." Trowa said softly his eyes too on the frail flower that was only beginning to come out of her shell.

"Sally won't move the girl yet; she will want her stronger before she consents to moving her." Wufei said.

"We may not have a choice, this base isn't invulnerable. It is pretty easily penetrated. Honestly I wouldn't trust anyone we didn't know from before." Quatre said frowning thoughtfully.

"That's a pretty limited pool there Q. and a lot of them are girls that aren't exactly fighters. I mean I love Hil but I don't want her in the middle of a blood bath." Duo said rocking back on his heels.

"Perhaps we could simply use Dorothy's strategy." Trowa said thoughtful.

"Trowa, it could endanger Catherine. I don't want to be responsible for getting her killed, nor would Dorothy I am sure of that." Quatre said shaking his head negatively.

Sally wandered towards the group.

"What's going on?" Sally question shooting her partner a look.

"There's a 6 million credit hit out for the girl." Wufei told her bluntly. Sally cursed softly.

"She's not ready to move, I would feel better about getting a few solid meals in her first. She's pretty weak, I don't think she's eaten a lot since she started running in earnest." Sally frowned and tapped a fingertip against her chin.

"What about a Preventer safe house?" Wufei offered. Sally raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…. I would be surprised if Une wouldn't want her protected. 6 million is nothing to sneeze at." Her gaze roved the group.

"Who's gonna tell her about the hit?" Sally questioned. Trowa raised an eyebrow and made his way to Commander Une's side.

"What are we gonna do with Relena?" Sally asked looking at Heero. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her.

"Well she listens to Heero right? So maybe if we make him her bodyguard for a couple of day's she'll stay put." Duo suggested. That got him a snort of laughter from Sally and a shake of the head from Quatre.

"I have noticed Miss Relena has a habit of being and going where she is needed the most." Quatre said softly. He moved forward towards the bed where Dorothy was struggling to sit up.

"Miss Dorothy if you would allow me to assist you." Quatre came to a stop by her side. Dorothy looked him over carefully.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy questioned tightly. Quatre looked a little confused and then sighed.

"Am I really that transparent?" Quatre questioned. Dorothy put her hand on his arm and tightened her grip.

"Heero's found out some information. It isn't pretty. Apparently there is a hit out on you and the reward amount is quite substantial." Quatre said softly. Relena gasped in shock and Dorothy's face tightened.

"Don't worry Miss Relena we'll think of a plan. We won't just leave her to be caught." Quatre said softly.

"What are we going to do?" Relena demanded as she turned to the group standing in the back.

"Relena…." Heero began Relena cut him of with a toss of her head.

"Don't you dare tell me it's too dangerous and it's better if I go away. I'm not leaving here!" Relena crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"It's admirable that you wish to protect your friend but getting her killed because you're a liability isn't a good way of trying to save her.' Trowa said bluntly. Relena looked at him stricken.

"Will I really be a liability?" Relena questioned.

"I'm afraid so, you're not a fighter.' Sally said trying to soften the blow. Relena's shoulders slumped slightly. She turned sad eyes to Dorothy. Dorothy shook her head.

"It's all right Miss Relena. I only need a couple of days rest then I'll be fine to protect my self. Don't worry about me." Dorothy said as she leaned against Quatre's arm. Quatre smiled reassuring at Relena.

"We'll protect her Miss Relena. You have my word." Quatre's eyes strayed to the door.

"DOWN!" Quatre shouted as he tackled Dorothy of the bed. They hit the other side with a grunt just a gun shot rang out. Heero rushed for Relena slamming into her and driving her down under him. Sally and Wufei dropped to the ground instantaneously. Trowa grabbed Une's arm and shoved her down Duo dropped and crawled towards the door.

"Duo do you have a clear shot?" Heero hissed.

"No, there's nobody there." Duo whispered back.

"Stay down." Trowa said softly as he began to crawl towards Duo.

"Under." Heero said as he pushed Relena gently towards the bed.

"Heero, what's going on?" Relena asked bewildered.

"They're trying to kill Dorothy." Heero said and continued to shove Relena under the bed.

"Heero, I've got them go." Quatre whispered. Heero nodded.

"Hn," Heero responded and moved in a crouch towards the others.

"They must have cleared the hall way as soon as they shot at her, there's no one here." Duo said grimly. The Preventer hospital staff looked hesitantly down the hall. Wufei waved them away.

"Dorothy, you okay?" Sally questioned as she crawled towards Quatre and Dorothy.

"Fine, let go your crushing me." Dorothy said pushing on Quatre's chest. He loosened his hold on her but didn't move off of her.

"Are you hit?" Dorothy questioned concerned at the lack of response.

"I think so…. My shoulder burns." Quatre admitted

"Let me see." Dorothy squirmed under him to get a better look at his shoulder Quatre let out a groan of pain.

"Please don't do that." He said nauseated.

"Quatre's hit!" Dorothy said with a slight panic in her voice. Sally popped up the rest of the way.

"Let me see him." Sally hissed in exasperation as Dorothy tried moving him on his side.

"Miss Relena hand me the sheet. I can use it to slow the bleeding. He's gonna need stitches." Dorothy said tightening her grip on the boy in her arms.

"Stay down all of you." Heero said glancing back at the room. Dorothy let out a little grunt of pain when she accidently pin her hair under Quatre's body.

"I'm all right Miss Dorothy. It just caught me by surprise." Quatre said trying to sit up.

"Down." Dorothy hissed in annoyance. Quatre sighed.

"Miss Relena you had best work your way under the bed to this side. We can't keep an eye on you if you're hidden from us." Dorothy instructed as she leaned back with Quatre leaning heavily against her side. Sally leaned over Quatre checking him over.

"It doesn't look too bad but I think Dorothy's right you're going to need stitches." Sally tapped a finger against the bed and caught her partner's attention.

"He needs med supplies." Sally said tilting her head towards the pair on the floor.

"How bad?" Trowa said moving forward.

"I'm all right. It just burns." Quatre forced out he shook his head and went to sit up on his own. Dorothy tightened her embraces.

"Stay still. You'll just make the bleeding worst. Let them fix you. You can't be a good babysitter if you bleed out." Dorothy said she smoothed a hand down his back checking for more injures.

Sally moved towards the door grimly. Wufei caught her arm.

"Let me. I can move faster than you. What do I need?" Wufei gave her a hard look when she hesitated.

"Gauze for now, I need to clean it before I can assess the damages. It looks like when he tackled Dorothy that it hit him high in the shoulder. It probably missed her head by inches, and it's a through and through so he's bleeding from both sides." Wufei nodded and moved cautiously out into the hall way then down towards a supply closet.

"This just keeps getting better and better. We got us a leak somewhere. No one knew who we were and they didn't know where we were going outside of the Preventer plans." Duo said rocking back on his heels again. Une hesitantly regained her feet.

"I will look into it. If we can find the mole perhaps they can lead us to her assassins." Une looked grim.

"Trowa go with her and watch your back." Heero said quietly Trowa nodded and gestured for Une to go first. She nodded and moved out quickly.

"Come on. We're leaving." Heero said coming to Relena's side she looked up ready to protest but the look in Heero's eyes negated her argument. Duo nodded to both of them and then rested his back against the door frame he kept an eye on the hallway and the other on the occupants of the room. Relena allowed herself to be pulled from her huddled position next to Dorothy and Quatre and then be hustled out the door.

"How you doing Q?" Duo asked not moving from his position.

"I'll be fine, it just surprised me." Quatre said he shifted against Dorothy's side. She shifted her hand through Quatre's hair. He sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder and relaxed into her embrace. Sally strayed towards the door looking for Wufei, she seemed more fidget than normal. She let out a soft sigh of relief when Wufei reappeared in the hallway carrying her supplies.

"Une and Trowa took the tapes of the hallway to see if they can get a look at the shooter. Yuy and the girl are on their way to her home. He said they were going to lock it down and it would be a safe zone to move them to." Wufei moved his eyes from Duo and Sally to Quatre and Dorothy.

"Let me patch up Quatre then we'll move them." Sally said giving in to the enviable. Wufei nodded and he joined Duo leaning against the door frame.

"So you think Une gonna pull you from regular duties to babysit Q and Cat?" Duo asked idly

"She has you and Trowa." Wufei responded, his eyes slipped to his partners back then back to the hall way.

"Duo's got a point. Technically Trowa and Duo aren't Preventers, and neither is Quatre." Sally responded from her place on the floor.

"This is only going to get worst." Dorothy murmured she rested her chin on top of Quatre's head keeping him immobile.

"I'm afraid you're probably right. It seems like vacation time is over, the worst is definitely about to start."Sally agreed Quatre sighed.

"Well look on the bright side Q. You kept your promise to keep her safe." Duo said from his spot of safely from the door frame. They all heard a smack sound and Duo let out a pained sound.

"Ow Fei! That Hurt!" Duo whined.

"Someday Maxwell someone is going to teach you manners." Wufei muttered in annoyance.

Authors Note: So I updated Loud cheering from my computer because I have been pecking away at this on and off for DAYS! It doesn't look it but I had to back and erase idea after idea and I'm still working out the logistics of the next chapter. It's so annoying when you know how you want it to end but can't get the story line to work with you to get you there. Oh well. Well any ways hope everyone enjoys it and let me know if it's confusing or whatever.

Thanks

Angelfire1


End file.
